The Brawl that was Forever!
by Ripper22
Summary: When four smashers have a two minute brawl at Final Destination, things go awry. And now, they don't brawl for just the usual two minutes, they have to brawl forever! Meanwhile, back at the Smash Bros. Mansion, the other smashers try to solve it before any further damage can be done. First Smash Bros. Fanfic I have ever written.
1. It started as a usual morning

The Brawl that Was Forever!

By: -Ripper22-

I was inspired to write this when I played a Brawl with endless time, and the four characters who I picked, just kept fighting…. no breaks, no nothin'. So then, I thought, what if I wrote a story about something like this? The characters appear throughout this chapter. See if you can guess who they are before you reach the end, where the Brawl begins!Chapter 1- A usual Morning

Falco tossed and turned in his bunk, trying to get comfortable. Slowly realizing his attempts were futile, he hopped out of his bunk. Above the Falcon's bed, was Fox's. The Vulpine mumbled in his sleep. Hmh, the Bird of Prey thought. I won't wake him yet. He needs his sleep. And I have to get ready for my upcoming afternoon Brawl. So Falco got dressed, and headed downstairs. Falco usually was one of the first to awaken, along with Lucario, Meta Knight, and Mr. Game & Watch.

Falco continued downstairs, and on the way, tripped on Kirby.

"Ow, watch where ya' sleep Kirby! Geez," Falco commented with his Brooklyn accent. Kirby gave a sorrowful,

"Poyoooohhh,"

"Well, alright, just quit fallin' asleep on th' stairs!"

"Poyo!"

Falco continued downstairs, perplexed at how Kirby could tire at walking such a small distance. Kirby, who had slept on the stairs all night, followed Falco, whom he considered his best friend. Falco truly didn't mind. When the two of them reached the kitchen, they found several smashers, sitting around a table, conversing.

Falco listened in as he prepared breakfast for himself and Kirby. Meta Knight, Wolf, Marth, Lucario and Luigi were at the table.

"So, Wolf, rumor has it you and me will be in an upcoming match, today…" Stated Meta-Knight.

"Yeh, That's right, and I'm the one to take you down!" Wolf remarked, with a sneer.

"I doubt that, Wolf. Meta Knight creamed you last time!" Marth coldly exclaimed.

"Yeah, right! If it wasn't for that damned bomb—"

"Watch your language, Wolf! You know how Master Hand doesn't like your swearing," Lucario interrupted, "He'll ban you if you keep it up…right, Luigi?" The green plumber warily glanced at the Poke`mon who mentioned his name. He then shrugged, and dismissed the question, and resumed sipping his coffee.

" Hey, guys, what up?" Falco and Kirby sat down, next to Luigi and the rest of the smashers. Wolf, not liking the new company, simply gave a growl. Lucario continued reading the newspaper. Marth resumed eating his breakfast, and Luigi gave them a nod, and then continued his silence. Meta-Knight was the only one who acknowledged them.

"Falco, aren't you going to train? You usually do in the mornings." Asked Meta Knight, in his usual, heavily accented voice.

"Yeh, ol' timer. I'll do it after breakfast." Meta Knight then turned his attention to Kirby, who was swallowing his breakfast (whole, mind you, this is KIRBY were talkin' about!),

"And Kirby, are you still game for your sword lesson?"

"POYO!!"

"I will look forward to teaching you, Kirby…" Kirby squealed with glee, and turned to the egotistic falcon, or, as Kirby thought, his 'best friend', and asked,

"Popoyo?" Falco looked up, puzzled.

"Excuse me!?" Meta-Knight sighed as he translated to Falco, as always, and said,

"He wants to know if you will watch him, and spar, also…" Falco gave an exasperated sigh---which startled Marth, causing the prince to look up---and said:

"Alright. When are they? I have something important this afternoon, so it's gotta be before then." Kirby grinned hugely as Meta-Knight answered,

"….It's an hour from now, if my internal clock is right…." Falco simply said,

"Luigi…"

"It's 7:46, right now, so…"

"The lessons at 8:46. I'll be there." Falco finished Luigi's sentence for him. Wolf & Marth both got up at the same time, and Marth accidentally knocked Wolf down.

"Oh, sorry, Wolf. You alright?" Wolf snarled at Marth, and strode out of the room, with Marth lagging behind him, mad at himself for asking if a veteran, wild, Lupine was alright.

Later in Marth's room…

Marth sat on his bunk, reading a book. On the other side of the room, was Ike's bunk, with the owner of the bed on it, sleeping. Wolf shared the room with both of them. Ike woke, moments later and realized Marth was in here with him. Marth looked up from his book, and saw Ike was awake.

"Did I miss anything?" Ike asked, pulling himself up.

"Only the usual. Wolf cursing Falco, Falco ignoring, Kirby 'poyo-ing', and that's pretty much it."

"Is wolf in one of his moods again?"

"Mhmm." Just then, the Lupine himself ambled in, looking grouchy. The only people Wolf cared, or even really talked to, was Marth, Meta Knight, & Mewtwo, who only visited every once-in-awhile. Wolf launched himself onto his bunk, which was above Marth's bunk. When the canine landed on the bed, the foundation cracked, causing Marth to flinch.

"Damned maggots…"

"What'd they do THIS time?" Asked Marth. Wolf then launched onto something else, not physically, but verbally. After five full minutes of Wolf's ranting and swearing, Marth was now, a little deaf. Ike's stomach grumbled, and the mercenary quickly left, seeing this as an opportunity to escape being a victim, of Wolf's wrath. Wolf then withdrew, muttering something Marth couldn't make out.

Falco stood in the sparring room, awaiting Kirby's arrival. King Dedede stood next to Falco awaiting someone's arrival, as well.

"…So. Are you going to be Brawling this afternoon?" Falco merely nodded, not quite paying attention. "Yeah, I am too. What time?"

"2:30."

"Same here." Both Dedede & Falco were now watching Bowser & Captain Falcon duke it out on the other side of the room. There really weren't any other smashers in the room, momentarily.

"…We'll be fighting each other…" The Monarch penguin stated.

"Yeah…"

"Who're you waitin on?"

"Kirby."

"Oh." Just then, Captain Falcon lost the sparring match to Bowser. The Koopa King roared with delight. "Man," Dedede grumbled. "I thought for sure Falcon was gonna win…"Kirby and Meta Knight waddled in, the latter had a sword in each hand. After that, things went by quickly. Kirby was a quick learner. King Dedede was waiting on Captain Olimar, apparently, and soon, the place was filled with a veritable army of Waddle Dees, & Pikmin. In the end, though, the penguin won. Afterwards, they shook hands. The two had always been friends. Around that time, Meta Knight had to go because of a match he had in five minutes.

Later, Falco & Kirby headed to a large chalkboard with words written all over it. Falco found the Afternoon Brawls on it. It said this:

_Afternoon Brawls:_

_1:30 _

_Meta Knight, Wolf,_

_Bowser, Lucas_

_2:00_

_Lucario vs. Marth_

_2:30_

_Captain Olimar, King Dedede,_

_Falco, Luigi_

Falco thought of his opponents' patterns. Olimar depends solely on his Pikmin. Without them, he is helpless. King Dedede. He likes to use a grab, followed by his Jet Hammer move. If the hammer misses, he throws a Waddle Dee. And Luigi…Falco didn't know his pattern. Oh, well. Meta Knight was right about knowing your enemies' pattern. In ten minutes, Lucario & Marth would fight. Ah, well, may as well get ready for his battle. Falco & Kirby headed for the formers room. The falcon grabbed all of his equipment he used for every battle he was in.

By the time Falco and his pink friend made it to the coliseum, Lucario and Marth's battle was almost over. Marth threw a green shell at Lucario, who avoided it, as Marth expected. While Lucario was avoiding the shell, Marth grabbed a bomb that dropped near him, and he threw it at the slow Poke`mon, who flew off the stage. Everyone cheered for the prince, as he posed. Right after Lucario and Marth left the arena, Captain Olimar walked into the transporter, waving at certain friends. Luigi followed him, and as Luigi disappeared, Mario and Peach cheered for him. Not very many others cheered for him as they did for Olimar. Then, Dedede waltzed in, and more people cheered for him than Luigi OR Olimar.

And finally, Falco went. Fox jumped out of his seat and yelled,

"GO FALCO!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Kirby also cheered, as well. The stage they were going to Brawl on was 'Final Destination.' Master Hand's voice announced, "this is a Two-minute, Free-for-all Brawl! Do the best you can, Olimar, Dedede, Falco, and Luigi. May the best man win!" Then the audience roared with excitement.

Falco immediately ducked to avoid a White Pikmin. The battle had begun!


	2. Perplexity & Romance

Chapter 2: Perplexity & Romance Chapter 2: Perplexity & Romance

Luigi panted as he narrowly avoided a Gordo, which had the potential to KO him. The Thrower of the Gordo, which was King Dedede, grumbled and threw a Waddle Dee. And this time, it hit Luigi, who flew upwards. Dedede chuckled in his usual way. He turned around in time to avoid a Reflector. Falco. Darned bird. Falco punched Dedede a few times, and then began spinning. This knocked Dedede into Olimar, who had just got back onto the stage. Olimar was KO'd because of that. The penguin Monarch stood up, ready to pounce on Falco, when…Luigi smacked the obese penguin. Falco kicked Dedede, whom was on the ground, off the stage. The Falcon then turned to Luigi.

"What." Then Falco dashed for the green plumber without warning. This caught Luigi off guard, so the plumber ran into the bird.

"OW!" Falco kicked Luigi off to the side, and he looked at the scoreboard. Twenty seconds left. Perfect. He grabbed Luigi, and then dashed for the right edge. When he was almost there, King Dedede & Captain Olimar stood in the way, both in full fighting form. Dang. He leapt up, and bounced off Dedede's head, leaving the penguin stunned, momentarily. Olimar had suspected this, and threw a Purple Pikmin, and the little guy hit Falco right in the eye. Next to Olimar, was Pluck, The spaceman's first Pikmin, who had always been at Olimar's side, always loyal? Falco glanced at the clock. 16 more seconds…. he would have to hurry, if he were to win. Dedede picked up Pluck, and a Waddle Dee, and threw both. Olimar got the gist, and threw four of his Pikmin. Pluck landed squarely on Falco's back. The Pikmin resorted to hitting Falco with its flower. The Waddle Dee, however, was not quite so lucky. It missed Falco, and fell to its doom. Three of the four Pikmin that Olimar threw, landed on Falco's arms or jacket, and followed Pluck's example. The fourth met the same fate as the Waddle Dee.

Falco again looked at the clock, and the rankings. Olimar and King Dedede were tied for third, while he was second. Luigi was first, by one point. So, if he KO'd Luigi, he'd be in first. 10 seconds left. Falco was sweating all over, as he jumped, completely off the edge, with Luigi in tow. 9 seconds…Falco sweated even harder, and faster, as he and a certain plumber fell rapidly, gaining speed every second…8…Falco let go of Luigi, and the other two smashers reached the edge in time to see the spectacle…7…Falco jumped off of Luigi, propelling himself upwards; Dedede saw this as a golden opportunity two potentially score two Ko's…6…Dedede threw Olimar at Falco, and Falco was hit…5…The sudden change in weight slowed Falco's speed, but not entirely. Olimar, Pluck, & the three other surviving Pikmin used their special move, Pikmin Chain, and it was long enough. The Pikmin at the end of the chain grabbed the edge, and held with all its might. By this time, Luigi was Ko'd, and Falco was now tied for first, with Luigi…4…Falco saw the chain, and saw it as a way to get back up. He grabbed a hold of Olimar's boot, and made his way up the chain…3…Pluck had gotten on the edge, and sighed with relief. He turned around to see Falco's head appear.

"Yipe!" The Pikmin avoided the swat Falco had aimed at him. Falco got himself back on the stage, and flicked the lead Pikmin of the chain…2… This caused the chain to split, and Olimar and The three Pikmin began falling…1…Falco did a sweep kick, tripping Dedede…TIME! The battle was over! Olimar got KO'd exactly when the battle was over. So, Falco won! In 2nd, was Luigi, in 3rd was King Dedede, and 4th was poor Olimar. Dedede and Falco, who were the only ones who weren't KO'd, stood still for exactly five full seconds……………and nothing happened.

"What…The Hell?!" Muttered Falco.

"What's wrong with the transporter?!" Yelled Dedede. Indeed, something was terribly wrong, for the audience (who were very elated by all the action), started talking amongst them selves. A few even started booing because of the dysfunction.

Wolf was startled about the strange occurrence, but was very pleased, also. Others, like Mario and Lucario, stood up, and were having a conference. Some, like Meta Knight, merely ignored everything and began thinking, 'why would this happen?'; And the kid smashers, such as Ness, Lucas, & Toon Link, began gossiping, and panicking. When the ones who were holding the conference were done, they began searching around the area of the teleporter.

"Nothing's-a wrong with it…" Stated Mario.

"Yeah, and it doesn't have a single misplaced wire…," replied Fox, who had taken off the panel that hid the wires.

The four smashers had stopped fighting, by now, and just stood there, arguing.

"What on earth is going on," Mumbled Luigi, twiddling his fingers.

"Something must be terribly wrong!" Yelled Olimar. King Dedede sighed.

"Ah, well, at least we can relax…I mean it's not like we HAVE to Brawl, for, like, the entirety of the time they attempt to solve this. Imagine that, heh, Brawling forever…" As Dedede attempted to lay down, his worst fears came true!

"Foolish Mortals, what are you doing!? KEEP FIGHTING!!" All four Brawlers jumped. When the four regained their courage, Dedede spoke for the others.

"What gives YOU the right to decide, smart one?!" Only a second later, Dedede was shocked by a surge of electricity.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT to sass me?" the other three shook their heads immediately. "Keep fighting then. Falco shoved the heavily shocked penguin off the stage, and the battle continued.

Next to the teleporter, was a monitor, and it viewed the current Brawl. Peach stood behind Fox, who was anxiously looking for a misplaced wire, so he could save his friends. The princess stared up at the screen, and saw the smashers -who were stuck at Final Destination- were Brawling.

"Why are they starting to fight again?"

"Huh?" Peach pointed at the screen.

"See? They've started up again…" Fox turned pale.

"Something's horribly wrong…" Fox said, clearly alert. He turned to Peach. "You stay here, and tell me what else happened when I come back!" The Vulpine dashed off. The princess did exactly as she was told to do. But not to long later, behind her, passing by, was Samus. Behind her, as usual, was Capt. Falcon, flirting with her.

"I'm sure it's very hot with all that gear on…" said the Captain.

"Nope, I recently installed air conditioning in here."

"Oh……" Conversations like this between them two were very common, so much, in fact, people would instantly sigh.

By that time, Fox was back, with Mario and Lucario.

"See? Princess Peach was the one who saw it first. I thought I should report it to you." Both Mario and the aura Pokemon stared at the screen, watching intently.

"Something's-a definatelaly wrong-a al-a-right-a," exclaimed Mario. Lucario also made a statement.

"…Look at their expressions, Mario, Fox. They're frightened…"

"By something…" Said Fox.

"Or SOMEONE…." Quipped Mario.

"I sense something within the Monitor…" Lucario simply added.

"Fox-a, can you open it?"

"I'll try." So Fox spent quite a while taking the monitor apart. Not too long later, Fox called out, "Mario! I found what was in the camera!"

Author's Note: This was a little short, sorry. More will be added soon! Next Chap.: Discovery. Thank you, Nintendo 64 for the review! 


	3. A Threat

**Chapter 3- It's a…**Whoop-de-freaking-doo, I updated. I'm not very happy right now, in case you haven't noticed. I haven't seen my favorite cousin in ages. He could own any of you at Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as Capt. Falcon. On with my fic, peoples.

Fox handed Mario a strange-looking device, stating,

"It's a camera, and a control-device, all in one. But the question is, what was it doing there?" Kirby and Meta-Knight stepped up and inspected it.

"Do you think someone was spying on us," Meta Knight inquired.

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, in the control room, a creature was on the control panel, sitting in a seat in front of a ton of cameras posted nearly everywhere in the mansion, including the panel with all the controls on it. pushing various buttons. It pulled down a lever, hissing.

_That will teach you, all of you, to mess with the likes of me_. The being thought this as it watched the four smashers on Final Destination brawl on and on.

_Everything is going perfectly, _the revenge-bent being gave a sinister chuckle.

Master Hand floated toward the control room, while holding coffee. He left the machine on autopilot while he got some coffee. Master Hand attempted to open the door.

_Clunk._

"Wha!?" Exclaimed Master Hand. "…Why is the control room locked!? Why are the lights off in there!?"

**Who's behind all this? And why is he or she so bent on getting revenge against Master Hand and the Smashers? Did Wolf ever defeat Meta Knight on their Match!? And will I ever update again!? Find out next time! (When I update, that is. I'll only continue this story if I get 3 or more reviews, so tell other people about this story, non-reviewing jerks!)**


	4. The Plot Deepens

Chapter 4: The Plot Deepens

**Yeah I finally continued this! There's a definite plot change, and the two Main Characters will be different, and I feel that this'll definitely be one of my better stories. **

**Enjoy, dudes, the long-awaited Fourth Chapter of 'The Brawl that Was Forever'! (****And When I say Long-awaited, I mean like 5 months. Yeah, that long ago)**

* * *

Master Hand floated into the room with the teleporter in it. That was where a third of the Smashers were right now.

"Do any of you know why the Control room is locked!?" Mario, Fox, Meta-Knight, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Kirby, Lucario, Ganondorf, Samus and Capt. Falcon all turned and looked sheepishly at him.

"…The Control Room is locked?" said Lucas.

"…Master Hand..," said Fox, realizing Master Hand's naivety about the situation, "…you…Do know that King Dedede, and three others are still battling…right…?"

"..What are you talking about!? Their match was over twenty minutes ago!"

"…They're still fighting…" stated Ness.

"…O-kaaayyy,"

"Something very weird is going on, guys, I'm going to check out the Control room…"

Fox ran out of the room. Master Hand turned to Lucas.

"…What's going on!?" Timid Lucas spoke up.

"…I'll tell you…you see, it started…" Both began moving to another room to talk privately.

The other smashers went back to their business. Popo, and Toon Link started gossiping about stuff, while Kirby stood next to them, not being able to speak full English.

"Can you sense anything, Ness?" Asked Fox to Ness.

"Nope. Not Yet… wait! Hear that!?" Whispered Ness.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hmmm," Chuckled the being.

"That… laugh…it's so familiar… rgh, I can't remember!" Grunted a Stricken Ness.

* * *

_Inside…_

It is almost complete!

Just a biiit longer!

See What happens when you hurt people like me, Master Hand? Know how it feels now!?

Don't pick on tough people, jerk!

* * *

"Oh no! My school project!" Shouted Ness remembering, as he ran toward the dorm rooms, leaving Fox alone with the stranger.

"Way to leave me here alone, Ness!" Shouted Fox to the retreating boy. Fox sighed, and went ahead with the operation. He slipped out his gun and cocked it.

Fox slammed the control room door open, revealing… nothing.

"Darn! He got away!" Cursed the animal. Fox Examined the room carefully.

Finding that it had nothing moved or misplaced, he gave a growl of defeat.

* * *

Lucas plodded down the hallway in his new sweater, so in a way he was almost displaying it to the other smashers. He felt proud to have gotten something for being meek and respectful of the other smashers. With him, was his backpack from school. The teenage smashers that were young enough went off to school were enrolled into Middle or high School.

Only a few went to school. Those few being Ness, Popo, Nana, Lucas himself, Roy, Pikachu…and Toon Link. Ness and Lucas were in 7th Grade, and in 6th were the two Ice Climbers. Toon Link was actually also in seventh grade, with the two psychics. Pikachu was a high-schooler. He didn't look like he was young at all, really, but…he was. He was an 11th Grader that was above level in classes like Biology and physics and Algebra. He was quite like a nerd in some aspects, but in some he was a intellectual that was very cool. Roy was younger than the other Swordsmen, and he was a 12th Grader.

Lucas strolled inside the open bathroom door, and shut it. He sat down on the commode as he opened up his backpack and slipped out the homework.

"Got to finish this project before tomorrow…" Sighed Lucas while tapping his pencil on the side of his head in thought.

For a few minutes he got peace and quiet, but then there was banging from Zelda on the outside.

"Yo Lucas, I have to take a shower before my match today!" Said Zelda, being a little whiny.

Lucas sighed. "Don't you know yet? Dedede and Falco and Luigi and even Olimar all got stuck in Final Destination, so Master Hand quit all matches for a while!" There was no answer for a while, then Zelda replied,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well…c'mon Lucas, I still have to use the bathroom!"

Lucas, being the nice and kind boy he was, relented and let Zelda in.

He gave yet another dull sigh and he walked down the huge hall.

He turned to see Zelda slam the door shut, then he turned just in time to avoid running into Toon Link.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that Toon Link…" Sighed Lucas a little annoyed. He always ran into someone.

"No prob," Chuckled Toon Link, patting Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas gasped and glanced at his shoulder; it had blood stained on it.

"Oh no, no," Laughed Toon Link again, "You're not bleeding, that's me." He held up his hand, which was bandaged but had blood still seeping out slowly. Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but Toon Link shushed him. "Them adults are right; don't play with knives, eh?"

"Y-yeah…" Said Lucas a bit nervous.

"So…what's it like…being a psychic?" Asked Toon Link, staring at Lucas oddly. It was obvious he was trying to change the subject.

"Well…" Sputtered Lucas, "It's like…like…like a big responsibility, yet a dangerous weapon…"

"Nice analogy," Said Toon Link, giving a thumbs-up. "Well kiddo, I gotta go now, see ya later!"

"S-see you…" Sighed Lucas yet again.

As Toon Link waddled off, Lucas said unto himself, "That was…weird…"

Lucas continued down the hall, until he saw Mewtwo sneaking by the wall.

"Hey Sensei—" Said Lucas before quieting himself, when he saw the blade in Mewtwo's hand.

Lucas gasped and back up, as Mewtwo cackled evilly and ran in the kitchen with the knife raised.

Lucas almost bursted into tears as he heard the scream of what he thought was Ness. He saw some red substance pour out in the kitchen's entrance.

The blond boy then ran off as he cried to someone who could help.

He turned back and saw Mewtwo's huge shadow, moving as he cackled loudly.

He bumped into a depressed and angered Ganondorf.

"Ow, watch where you're running, you little nerd!" Snarled Ganondorf, threatening Lucas.

Lucas normally took any insult to heart and would be heartbroken, but he learned from Ness to get over that sort of habit.

"Where'd you run off to, anyways? Master Hand scolded the rest of us about being careful with the transporter or some other crap…"

"G-G-Ganondorf!" Cried Lucas, pointing behind him, "M-Mewtwo j-just killed Ness in the kitchen! I-it was a-a-awful!"

Lucas collapsed on the ground in a heap, as Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why would Mewtwo kill Ness?! Isn't Ness Mewtwo's apprentice?!" Said Ganondorf suspiciously. "And…what motive would he have?"

Ganondorf got a serious expression and kicked Lucas.

"Where the hell was this thing?" Asked Ganondorf, worried.

"Over…over here…" Wept Lucas as he led the way.

They reached the kitchen in a hurry, and Lucas pointed to the red stuff on the ground, sniffing.

"See it? That's…from Ness…" Lucas began to cry.

"Now, none o' that, lad…" Sighed Ganondorf, patting Lucas. "Just…go get help…"

Just then, Mewtwo and Ness walked out from the kitchen, both giving a laugh and both were completely covered in the red substance. Ness was carrying a video camera of some sort.

"Woo, that was awesome!" Laughed Ness, his left eye closed shut from the red stuff. "I'll get an A+ for sure!"

"What?" Asked Lucas and Ganondorf at the same time.

"An A+," Said Ness, his smile fading, "You know, a _Grade_?"

"But you were…was…how?" Stuttered Lucas, pointing at him.

"Ha, he's dead alright, you freaking moron," Laughed Ganondorf cynically, pushing Lucas into Ness as he stalked off, a little angry.

Lucas sighed for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"What was that about?" Asked Ness a little shocked at Ganondorf's sudden mood-swing.

"Eh, nothing…" Said Lucas timidly. "I have to go finish this project…"

"Oh, I'll help!" Suggested Ness wisely, "I just finished my horror film for my class project! We were all supposed to make a film about horror, and I chose mine based on an old ghostly accident!"

"That's…nice, Ness…" Said Lucas a little irritated.

"And Mewtwo was the ghost, while I held up the camera and moved around the kitchen with the lights off, and—"

"_Well, I have to go now, thanks for asking of my assistance, Ness…_" Said Mewtwo. He would have smiled if it were physically possible for him to do that.

"'K, gotcha!" Said Ness happily. The courageous boy was friends with nearly everyone, including the few rough individuals like Meta-Knight and Snake. Wolf was probably the only Smasher that didn't like the charming boy.

"_See you._" Thought Mewtwo to Ness and Lucas through Mind-message. He teleported to the mess hall.

"Okay, where should we do this project thing?" Asked Ness. "How about our dorm room?"

"Sure…" Replied Lucas uneasily. Ness and Lucas were roommates, along with Pikachu.

Everyone was in a room with one to three other people.

The Smashers were paired up as followed: Ness, Lucas and Pikachu were paired in a room, King Dedede, Olimar, Meta-Knight and Kirby, Wolf, Marth and Ike, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon, Snake, Samus and R.O.B., Toon Link, Bowser, Mr. Game & Watch and Pichu, The Ice Climbers, DK and Diddy, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Lucario and Mewtwo, Link, Zelda, Fox and Falco, Mario, Wario, Luigi and Peach, Pit, Sonic, Roy and Pokemon Trainer.

Everyone had a special Friendship with his or her Roommate/Roommates, after being partnered up for so long.

Ness and Lucas found Pikachu sound asleep in their Dorm Room as they entered it.

"Yo, Pikachu, wake up man!" Said Ness, tugging on Pikachu's zigzag tail. "Didja hear the weird news?"

"Yes, I did," Spat out Pikachu, yawning, "And quit disturbing me, you know I'm still sick from that food poisoning incident when Ganondorf tried to cook breakfast!"

"Yeah, we _ALL_ got sick from that," Sighed Lucas.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." Replied a weary Pikachu. Pikachu slept the most out from anyone, sleeping a regular 18 hours per day. He loved sleeping and considered it a hobby.

"You're always asleep man!" Complained Ness, "Please stay up and help me and Lucas with something?"

"Fine, alright," Hissed Pikachu, "Though the third Brawl Tier list may come out soon, so I need to sleep as often as possible."

"Dude, the second one just came out like, two weeks ago!" Said Ness a little angered. "The next one's not for a while!"

"Shut it, at least I'm 12th and not a lousy 29th like you." Retorted Pikachu.

"Calm down guys, let's just go and ease the heat through, um, a Match, three-stock, on a Wii…" Said Lucas, standing between the two rowdy Roommates.

"Deal." Replied Pikachu, "I haven't played our game on the wii in a while…"

"Let's go then…" Nodded Ness.

* * *

Fox grumbled as he walked back to Master Hand.

"Did you see anything?" Questioned the Stern Hand.

"Naw, Master Hand," Groaned Fox, "Not a trail of the culprit was left. We don't know who, or what this person is. I'll tell you one thing, though: It's most likely one of your very own smashers."

Master Hand gave a weird look at Fox, then looked at the other Six Smashers in the room with him and Fox.

Lucario, Meta-Knight, Mario, Kirby, Falcon, Samus…, Thought Master Hand. Could it be? One of them right there?!

"And yes Master Hand, it is most likely one of those six right there," Sighed Fox, as if he knew what Master Hand was thinking.

"But…Kirby's like a child…Mario is a kind man, Lucario wouldn't dare think of hurting his comrades…But Maybe Meta-Knight, Samus and Falcon?" Said Master Hand sadly.

"Aye, I'd personally interview all ten smashers that were here, oh, eleven including me." Suggested Fox.

"Yes, I'll do that," Replied Master Hand, floating off into the control Room, Fox following him. The Hand cleared his throat, and announced on the announcer, "Attention, audience? Please go home so we can solve this horrid mystery. And also, would these eleven smashers please step into my office? : Mario, Kirby, Lucas, Ness, Meta-Knight, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Toon Link, and Lucario. Come as soon as possible. Thank you."

Everyone who's name was called had cringed upon hearing their name. It was usually a bad thing to be asked to step inside the Hand's office.

Fox and the Six that were in the Teleporter Room followed the Hand towards the office.

Crazy happened to be floating by.

"Hee Hee, so Brother, what's happened now?" Cackled Crazy, twirling around.

"Nothing that concerns towards the office.

Crazy happened to be floating by.

"Hee Hee, so Brother, what's happened now?" Cackled Crazy, twirling around.

"Nothing that concerns _You,_" Said Master Hand, emphasizing the word 'You.'

"Okay, but I may know something," Snickered Crazy as he zoomed off.

"Wait…Never mind…" Sighed Master Hand.

Ganondorf, Toon Link, Ness and Lucas weren't there when Master Hand called out the names. Ganondorf and Toon Link went immediately, and Ness and Lucas stayed for a few more Brawl Matches.

"Okay guys," Said Lucas after their twelfth match, "Let's see what Master Hand wants.

They hurried inside the office, and Fox closed it shut.

"Now," Coughed Master Hand. "You all witnessed the horrible accident that has happened, and what is STILL happening."

"Mister Hand?" Asked Toon Link, raising his hand, "Who's taking care of the teleporter?"

"Thanks for asking, R.O.B.'s out there whirring away, fixing it." Replied Master Hand. "Anyways, You eleven are the main witnesses. For safety purposes, you all are under special supervision. None of you can leave or go places without special permission from now on." Kirby waddled over to a Cake on a desk. Master Hand continued talking, not noticing that his cake was about to cease existing. "So you all will be split up into groups of Four. Here it is: Meta-Knight, Kirby, Ness and Lucas. Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Samus and Toon Link. Fox, Mario and Lucario."

Toon Link, a curious lad, raised his hand again. He loved causing trouble.

"So, er, we have to sleep in the same bed too?"

Everyone chuckled at this. Master Hand, looking red, snapped,

"Shut up, Toon Link. As I was saying. Yoshi will lead you all to your four rooms. They are going to be constantly watched by Snake, Yoshi and Wolf. No one leaves without their knowing. You are all dismissed."

They all stood up and left the office. Fox was last to leave.

"Wait, except you, Fox." Said Master Hand.

Fox McCloud walked back to the desk.

"I know you're actually not the one who did it, so I'm trusting you on this task, Fox." Explained Master Hand. "I want you to watch the other ten closely and carefully. If any of them do _Anything_ suspicious, report it to one of the Three sentries."

"Right." Nodded Fox.

"You may go." Waved off Master Hand.

Fox McCloud left, and Master Hand said to himself,

"Looks like the mystery is gonna be pretty tough to crack…"

Yoshi led the Group towards Four completely white Rooms all right next to one another.

"Here are your Rooms, A, B and C. Ness, Lucas, Kirby and Meta-Knight, you are all Room A. Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Samus and Toon Link, you are all Room B. Fox, Mario and Lucario, you're Room C." Explained Yoshi. "Oh, and if any of you go somewhere without permission, you will not be fed anything for a day. Understood?"

The ten nodded. They all grumbled and meandered in their Rooms.

Fox Ran up to Yoshi, asking,

"Which Room is mine?"

"Room C, Learn to keep up, Fox." Sighed Yoshi.

In Room A, Ness whispered to Lucas,

"Why the heck do they lock us up?! We're kids, we couldn't fix electronics!"

Lucas whispered back, "Yeah, we're _Psychic_ kids."

"Ah." Replied Ness.

"Watch where you step," Threatened Meta-Knight, poking Ness with his skewer-like sword. Ness blushed when he realized he was standing on the Knight's cape.

"Oops, sorry there, Meta…"

"Poyo!" Said Kirby with glee, hugging Ness.

"Hey there Kirby, what's happenin'?" Asked Ness with a jolly tone.

"Poyo!" Said Kirby with a serious expression.

"He says we're suspects of a crime." Explained Meta-Knight.

"Kirbs, I know that." Sighed Ness. "Say something I wouldn't know."

"Poyo?"

"No, they know that too." Said Meta-Knight.

"Poyo."

"Why should they know you're hungry?!" Asked Meta-Knight.

"Poyo." Ness and Lucas smirked at Kirby's cute form.

"I know that, just, keep out of mischief, you hear?" Asked Meta-Knight.

"Poyo," Replied Kirby as he walked off to go find something to eat.

In Room B, there was a lot of arguing, considering that Falcon and Samus were in the same Room of course.

"Shut up Falcon, I don't want to hear another word out of You!" Screamed Samus, punching the Captain.

"Ow, I just commented about your gun being on my bed!" Whined Falcon.

Ganondorf and Toon Link sighed.

* * *

Marth and Ike were conversing quietly at Lunchtime amongst each other, they noticed the large absences of the other Smashers.

"What do you reckon happened to most of the gang? I only see some, such as Roy, Red the Pokemon Trainer, and Pikachu." Explained Marth.

"Something about the teleporter being jammed," Replied Ike stolidly.

Mewtwo appeared right next to Ike.

"The teleporter?" Asked Mewtwo, jumping in the conversation, "Yes, yes I heard something about it being messed up. R.O.B.'s working on the thing now."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a mess…" Sighed Yoshi, walking up to the three.

"What happened to you? You look tired." Said Ike. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's like this: I'm in charge of guarding eleven of our friends in four dorm rooms, and four others are trapped in Final Destination, fighting away." Explained Yoshi.

"Well, are you off duty?" Asked Marth.

"Yeah, Snake and Wolf are also in charge of guarding them. They're the prime suspects in the incident." Continued Yoshi, "Whoever did that evil deed is sure to be kicked off the Smash Bros. Industry."

"Ouch, but who would do such a thing?" Chided Marth, "I can't think of anyone, they're all so nice or hate torture." Yoshi sighed and looked away. The dinosaur was trying to resist eating Ike's food, which he was leaving unattended. The green animal had a nasty habit of eating food that wasn't his.

"That all sounds rather awful and all," Said a charming voice, "But I sure am hungry."

The four Smashers turned to see Link and Zelda walking up to them.

"Hey guys, what's been happenin'?" Asked Zelda. "Me and Link were sparring outside this morning."

"You both missed all the action." Said Marth. "Apparently the Teleporter's jammed up, and Four Smashers are inside."

"Oh, yeah, awful." Said Link, sounding disinterested. He and Zelda were not dating, they were just great friends. "I have to go somewhere, see you Zelda."

"See you." Said Zelda.

"He seems bored." Whispered Ike to Marth. "What's with him?"

"Sick I think." Whispered Marth back. "I'm gonna check up on R.O.B."

Marth walked by himself all the way to the Teleporter Room, where the robot was.

The Robot was surrounded by tools and mechanisms. He whirred and made strange noises like he usually did as he was busily working.

"R.O.B., how is it coming?" Asked Marth.

"It is almost complete, I need to toggle a few more wires," Replied R.O.B. in his robotic voice. "Please hold this wrench for a moment."

"Sure…sure…" Said Marth.

* * *

It was about 4:00 PM now, and some smashers were just now getting up. Like Pikachu was.

The rodent yawned and stretched, and made his way in the elevator.

Before it closed, Sonic, Jigglypuff, DK and Diddy ran in as well.

"Hey guys!" Said Pikachu cheerfully.

"Hey, I heard something big's going on!" Said Jigglypuff. "But it's strange…I can't see anything huge at all!"

"Jiggs, that means something's going on, not something big…" Sighed Pikachu.

"Oh!" Smiled Jigglypuff innocently.

The Five Smashers waited until the elevator reached the first floor to run out.

Sonic reached the mess hall first; after all he was the fastest hedgehog alive.

"Hey guys what's kickin'?" Asked Sonic rapidly.

"Nothing much," said Marth a little annoyed by some passing horsefly. "Unless you like people being tortured…"

"Well…I guess nothing awesome then…" said Sonic a little weirded out by Marth's reply. "And…who's being tortured?!"

"Well, King Dedede, Falco and two others are duking it out, like they have been for the past four hours."

"Ah." Said Sonic.

…

"Wait, What?!" yelled Sonic. "I'm gonna report this!"

Before anyone could stop him, he was zooming off towards Crazy Hand's office.

"There goes another confused smasher, which is gonna cause just more and more trouble…" grumbled Ike. "Some people just don't get it, do they?!"

"No." replied Marth, tired. "They don't."

* * *

R.O.B. opened up the portal.

King Dedede, Falco Luigi and Olimar tumbled out, tired beyond belief and injured badly.

"You are secure now." Said R.O.B. in his cold but familiar voice.

"We're finally…out…" panted Luigi. "It's all over…all…over…"

Someone wearing a cloak peered at them, from behind a corner.

They chuckled menacingly.

"Oh no, my friend, it's just beginning. And It will keep happening, until you have all felt my wrath!"


End file.
